Użytkownik:Saris Khan/Warsztat
Sonder Karso *'Tier:' 10-A | 9-B | High 8-C | 8-A *'Name:' Sonder Karso, Cold Fury (nickname) *'Origin:' TWU *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 24 in Besieged, 28/35 in Aberrant, 38 in Total War *'Classification:' Human, Marine, NCO *'Powers and Abilities:' Athletic Human Physical Fitness, Expert Tactician, Superb Military Training, Enhanced Perception, Enhanced Reflexes *'Attack Potency:' Athlete Level | Wall Level (can punch holes in a wall, or destroy one with a grenade) | Small Building Level physical (can bust through such with a charge), up to Large Building Level with weapons | Multi-City Block Level with drones *'Lifting Strength:' Athletic Human | Class 5 | Class 25 | Class 25 *'Striking Strength:' Class H | Class KJ | Class MJ | Class MJ *'Speed:' Peak Human+ (minor psychokinetic abilities enhance reaction times) | Superhuman | Subsonic, Supersonic flight speed | Subsonic, Supersonic flight speed *'Durability:' Athletic Human | Wall Level (highly resistant to blunt trauma, blade weapons and small arms fire) | Large Building Level (nigh-invulnerable to small arms fire, can be taken down with anti-armour weapons) | Multi-City Block Level with forcefield *'Stamina:' Athletic Human | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions | Internal battery can work for a day in battle conditions | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions *'Range:' Melee | Several hundred metres with an assault rifle | City-wide | City-wide *'Standard Equipment:' **GP1 pistol **Combat knife **Frag grenades **ABS **Assault Rifle *'Intelligence:' Above-average intellect, perceptive, cunning, quick-thinking, expert tactician, expert mechanic *'Weaknesses:' Any weaknesses of a well-trained marine | Heavy weapons | Anti-armour weapons | None notable Key: Natural | Advanced Battle Suit | MBS-03 Gladius | XBS-04 Xiphos Duris Galvani *'Tier:' 9-C | 9-B | 7-B *'Name:' Duris Galvani *'Origin:' TWU *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 34 *'Classification:' Human, Covert Ops Officer, Psyker *'Powers and Abilities:' Peak Human Physical Fitness, Superhuman Perception, Superhuman Reflexes, immense psychokinetic potential *'Attack Potency:' Street Level | Wall Level | City Level (comparable to a nuclear warhead) *'Lifting Strength:' Peak Human | Class 5 | Class K *'Striking Strength:' Class H | Class KJ | Class TJ *'Speed:' Peak Human+ | Superhuman | Supersonic *'Durability:' Street Level | Wall Level | City Level with spatial barrier *'Stamina:' Peak Human | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions | Peak Human *'Range:' Melee | Melee, several hundred metres with weapons | City-wide *'Standard Equipment:' **GP1 pistol **Combat knife **Frag grenades **ABS **Machine gun *'Intelligence:' Above-average intellect, cunning, expert tactician *'Weaknesses:' Any weaknesses of a well-trained marine, protracted/intense usage of psychokinetic powers is severely taxing Key: Normal | ABS | Psychokinetic Sakaala *'Tier:' High 8-C | High 4-C *'Name:' Sakaala, "Syal", "Say Khar Nihl" *'Origin:' TWU *'Gender:' Female (Intersexual) *'Age:' Over 13,000 years *'Classification:' Alien, psyker *'Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Fitness, Superhuman Perception, Superhuman Reflexes, Low-Mid Regeneration, Immortality (Type 1), tremendous psychokinetic potential *'Attack Potency:' Large Building Level (can destroy a tank with a single earnest punch, able to strike at subsonic speeds) | Large Star Level (destroyed many solar systems by forcing their primary stars to collapse) *'Lifting Strength:' Class K | Class P *'Striking Strength:' Class GJ | At least Class PJ *'Speed:' Subsonic | Massively Hypersonic+, FTL reaction times with precog, Massively FTL+ flight speed whilst travelling via a warp bubble *'Durability:' Large Building Level (quantum armour, graphene skin, subcutaneous layer of dilatant non-newtonian fluid and carbon nanofibre muscles render her impervious to small arms fire and blunt trauma, can withstand tank rounds and missile salvoes unscathed, capable of regenerating light and moderate wounds within moments, up to and including severed limbs) | Large Star Level with spatial barrier *'Stamina:' Superhuman+ (collects and stores solar energy in an internal capacitor that allows her to fight for extended periods of time with little to no signs of fatigue) *'Range:' Melee | Solar System *'Intelligence:' Above-average intellect, quick-thinking, perceptive, manipulative and deceptive *'Weaknesses:' Unstable mental state, lack of combat training Key: Physical | Psychokinetic Template *'Tier:' *'Name:' *'Origin:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Classification:' *'Powers and Abilities:' *'Attack Potency:' *'Lifting Strength:' *'Striking Strength:' *'Speed:' *'Durability:' *'Stamina:' *'Range:' *'Intelligence:' *'Weaknesses:' Key: